Cover Me In Heavenly Comfort
by Natalya.Leonov
Summary: Ever wonder why Castiel cares for dean so much? And why Gabriel said he liked him at that colladge? Castiel and Gabriel keep a secret close to their hearts. What is it? Angel!Dean Gen Non-Cannon
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester slowly walked into the warehouse, holding the demon-killing knife and his favorite gun. Sam was back in the motel room, sleeping. Dean told him it was an easy hunt and that he didn't need help. It was just a couple of demons, three at most. Sam was reluctant, but agreed with Dean that he would most likely be a distraction and get both of them hurt. Dean flattened himself against a wall when he heard voices. Much more voices then three. He carefully and slowly peeked around the corner and got a good look at what he was facing. Then he swore under his breath. At least ten demons, and one of them had white eyes. A sign of a very old and powerful demon, which meant Dean, was in trouble. Not only were there ten demons but also one of them was on Lilith and Alistair's level. If it was just the white-eyed one, he could maybe get out of there with a few ribs broken and some scratches, but with they white-eyed one and the other nine, he wasn't sure he could come out of here alive. If Gabriel and Castiel weren't busy, he would ask for help. But they were currently finding a way to stop Lucifer without the rings, Lucifer had learned of Gabriel's plan with the rings and his fake death, and killed the horsemen and unbound death, stopping Gabriel's plan before he could start it.

The demons heads snapped around at the sound of Dean swearing, and looked straight at him.

The white-eyed one grinned.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Dean Winchester. Michaels chosen vessel, and the bane of demons everywhere."

The white-eyed demon laughed.

"Are you really stupid enough, to come here, with ten of us? You Winchesters must be getting rusty. Where's little Sammy? I would love to hand him over to my lord; he would give me, Demeriel, his utmost praise for bringing his chosen vessel to him."

Dean scowled in anger.

"You aren't touching him you white-eyed sonnovabitch! You touch him and I'll kill you!"

Demeriel laughed again.

"You sorry stupid human! You wouldn't be able to kill me! I am one of the fallen! The strongest next to Lucifer, and you think _YOU_ would be able to kill me? Ha!"

Dean seethed in anger. He pulled up his gun and shot the demon next to Demeriel right in the chest with a sliver blessed round.

The demon jerked in pain and hissed, then ran to attack him.

The demon threw a swing at him but he blocked it, ramming the knife deep into the demons heart, the demon lit up in red and orange, twitching before the black completely left the hosts eyes.

Dean had only a moment to feel sad for the poor woman who died before the other demons started running at him, but Demeriel stayed behind to watch.

Dean ducked swerved and punched and kicked, he was getting worn down, and by the time he killed the last demon, he was sweating and breathing in short painful gasps, tired and in no condition to fight Demeriel, just like the white-eyed demon wanted.

Demeriel started walking toward Dean, taking slow deliberate graceful steps, the man he was possessing was small and lithe, with chestnut hair down to his shoulders, and ice blue, cold eyes. He had tanned skin, and a strong jaw, with a small amount of stubble on his chin and upper lip, giving the impression he used to have a mustache and a goatee.

Demeriel stopped about two feet away and grinned.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Did you really think that you could even _HOPE_, to defeat all of us? If you were smarter, you would have thought to bring your brother, though, that would defeat the point of protecting him, as we would have defeat you any ways."

The demon suddenly flung his hand out, and dean was flying through the air, and hit the wall, he heard a crack, and winced. That was the fourth cracked rib, two on each side. At least none of them had pierced his lung. Dean struggled against the invisible weight against him that held him to the wall, but it wouldn't give. Now seemed like a good time for Cas or Gabe to come popping in. Dean struggled again, but he had no energy left, and he slumped against the wall, defeated.

Demeriel Chuckled.

"See Dean? It wasn't that hard. I'll make it quick for you, promise. Just so you know, you wouldn't have a chance if you brought Sam anyways, he just would have been brought to Lucifer. Now you will die knowing it will just take us a bit longer to find him."

The demon bent down and retrieved the knife from where Dean dropped it. He looked at Dean with sad eyes.

"You know, if you just joined us when we asked, you wouldn't have to die. But it's too late now. I am truly sorry Dean, but I have to do what has to be done for our survival."

The demon raised his hand and put it on Dean's shoulder. He pulled his hand back was just about to put it through his chest when two voices growled out from behind him.

"_Get away from our son_!"

Startled, the demon, instead of pushing the knife through Dean's chest, put it through his stomach, and jumped back.

Whatever force was holding Dean against the wall disappeared, and Dean slumped the ground, coughing up blood.

"Dean!" the two voices shouted out.

Dean swore they sounded like Castiel and Gabriel, but with the black haze that was clouding his vision he couldn't be sure.

The pain in his stomach was horrible, and he could feel his blood gushing out of him at a fast rate. A sudden stab of pain in his stomach made him scream. And he looked down. The knife that the demon stabbed him with was still in his stomach, and shifting around as it tried to get out.

A sudden flash of light invaded his slowly darkening vision and the last thing he saw and heard were two pairs of eyes. Sapphire blue and honey gold. And a voice saying;

"Don't worry my son, I have you."

Then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slowly woke up. He felt a hand carding through his hair and a hand holding his own. His eyes fluttered open and he looked to the side to the person stroking his hair.

"G-Gabriel?" He said, then coughed.

Gabriel quickly put a glass of water to his lips, and Dean slowly drank.

"Yea Dean-o , we were worried you weren't gonna wake up. How you feelin' kiddo?"

Dean looked to the other side and saw Cas holding his hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"A little sore, but that's what happens when you get a fatal stab in the stomach innit'?"

Cas nodded.

"We healed you the best we could Dean , you may feel some small pain in your abdomen if you bend of or stretch it too much, but it is healed. I was ... Worried that you wouldn't wake up... I don't... We don't know what we would do if you had not."

Castiel looked at dean with emotion in his eyes at this .

"Yea Dean-o, we wouldn't. What do you.. What do you remember from ...?"

Gabriel seemed unwilling to continue that sentence.

"From when I got my guts practically ripped out? All of it really."

Dean looked thoughtful , thinking about what happened.

" I remember fighting the demons, killing all the black-eyed ones, then got whammied Demeriel . He said if I just joined them when they asked he wouldn't have to kill me, and he was sorry that he did it, and he would make it quick. Then something startled him and he stabbed me in the stomach instead of my heart. I guess that was you guys that startled him. You said-"

Deans eyes grew wide.

"Cas...Gabe... Why did you say; 'get away from our son'?"

He looked back and forth at Castiel and Gabriel. They both had guilty looks on their faces.

"Well Dean-o , that a long story..." Gabriel started.

Dean interrupted him.

" I have time. "

Gabriel sighed.

" Should I tell this or you Cas ?"

Castiel nodded.

Gabriel sighed again.

"Well Dean-o, years ago, before I left heaven, Dad had given me and Castiel a gift. He noticed that we were both close , but lonely , couse' Cas was a bookworm and didn't talk much and me, well , I was a prankster and got on everyone else's bad side. So Daddy took a bit of both our grace and made us our own little fledgling, he was amazing. He had my golden hair with a bit of black strands from Cas, and one eye was gold from me and the other sapphire blue from Cas. He had the most amazing wings ,

They were Castiel's black but with gold feathers dotting around . We had him for 185 heaven years , which is 18 and a half of your years, and he had some of my personality, and some of Castiel's. he loved pranks and sweets, loved tricking people. He actually dyed Lucifer, Raphael's, and Uriel's wings pink. But he also had a bit of Castiel in him. He loved books and research, was a good fighter and had strong powers, could even be on par with Michael, and was a great singer. But, he also loved to watch the humans. He was curios of them, wondered what it would be like to be one. "

Gabriel took a deep breath.

"He came to us one day and asked us a favour. He wanted to be human. He wanted to live their life, and when he died, to come home. He argued with us for hours, and eventually we gave in. years pass us by in what would seem like seconds, so it wouldn't be that long. So we helped him take out his grace, and we put it in a necklace that I still wear, and he fell. But something went wrong. Instead of landing on earth in that time he landed on earth in 1981. On March 1st . We panicked, but father forbid us to go get him. He said he would have a great destiny in that time. So we waited. Lucifer fell, dad left, I ran away, and then the apocalypse happened. And that's the story."

Dean looked confused.

"That doesn't explain why you called me your son Gabe."

Castiel sighed , and Dean turned his attention to him.

"Dean, that Angel was born in Lawrence Kansas, to John and Mary Winchester . That Angel, was you."


	3. Chapter 3

_In the arms of the angels_

_ Fly away from here_

_ From this dark cold, hotel room_

_ And the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage, from your silent reverie _

_ In the arms of the angels_

_ May you find some comfort here_

_Previous_

Castiel sighed .

"Dean, that Angel was born in Lawrence Kansas.

That Angel, was you."

_Now_:

Dean at first thought they were joking. Come on, he couldn't be their son. He couldn't be an Angel. He was a borderline alcoholic with a habit to sleep with any woman he came across. He went to hell and broke for fucks sake! He uses Gods name in vain all the time! He was walking, talking sin!

But then he saw the completely Sirius looks on their faces, and he knew. He knew that it was true, that they were not joking. He was that Angel.

Deanriel... Whispered through his mind, and he knew that was his real name.

"If-if I took his-my grace back," and man, if that didn't sound weird.

"Would my looks and personality change? Would -would I be a completely different person?" Dean was hoping that the answer was no, cuz he really didn't think Sam would -or even could - deal with losing his brother.

Castiel smiled at him.

"Yes, and no-" Castiel started.

"Well that informative, really." Dean snarked, hiding his nervousness behind sarcasm .

Castiel gave him a stern look, like a father reprimanding a child, and surprisingly , dean shut up and went quiet.

"Like I was saying Dean, yes and no. Your currant personality would eventually mix with your past one, but your past one would dominate your currant one at first, but over time you will gain aspects of your currant personality and it will mix with your past one. You will keep your human memories, and feelings toward your brother, but your personality will be different , as for your looks, yes they will change, but if your worrying about your losing your good looks, I assure you, you will look better than before." Castiel was looking so hopefully at Dean that he had to look away. Same with Gabriel .

'Or maybe his dad and father' Dean thought.

Dean looked at his hands.

"Look, I have to think about it. Let me talk to Sam first. I want to make sure that he is okey with him first. And If he is, I'm all for it. Just, you guys promise to make sure that I don't do anything stupid ok? I don't want to hurt any of you."

**(I am now referring dad to Gabriel and father to Castiel )**

Dean's father and dad looked at him with knowing smiles on their faces. They knew that their son would want to talk to Sam about this, and they sent a silent prayer up to their Father that Sam would be okey with this. They lost their son once , they didn't want to lose him again.

"Of course Dean-o. You can ask Sam, and we will both make sure you don't say or do anything stupid. Now, are you up to moving around now, or do you need help? Cuz despite having super-strength , I don't think I could deal with your hight son." Gabriel said jokingly .

Dean started a the 'son' comment, but realized he would have to get used to it. After all , if Sam said he was okey with the change, he would actually BE their son for real.

"Not my fault your vessel is short." Dean shot back, teasingly.

His dad looked indignant at that.

" I'll have you know, when I got this vessal, I was quoit tall then!"

"Well, anyways, yes I can get up on my own."

Dean slowly got up, and realized he was at Bobby's house.

Walking down the stairs, he noticed Sam sitting on the couch, looking worried.

The stairs made a squeaking sound, and Sam looked up.

Dean sat across from his brother.

" Sam, I want to ask you something, and I want a hounast answer..."

And Dean told Sam about him being Castiel and Gabriel's son, and all the details.

When Dean finished talking, he looked at Sam, afraid to see the look on his face.

Same looked happy. Strange.

" I think you should do it dean. You deserve this for all the things you have had to go through, I mean, after all the things you put up with, you deserve a chance at family.

Even though you are a jerk."

Dean smiled Sammy was okey with it!

"Yea whatever you say bitch."

Dean got up and started walking towards the stairs.

He had one foot on the first step before he turned back.

"And Sam? Thanks."

Sam nodded, an encouraging smile on his face.

Dean waked up the stairs and into the room, where his father and dad were conversing quietly. They looked up when he walked in.

"So, Dean-o , son, what did Sammy say? Did he say yes? Oh please tell me he said yes!"

Castiel nodded. His eyes asking the same question.

Dean looked at them both, and I small smile grew on his face.

"Sam said he was okey with it."

Gabriel smiled, then pulled out a breathtaking pure gold necklace from under his shirt.

The chain was intricate , made up of wings and stars with enochain sigils finely carved into Each carefully crafted wing and star. A small vile was attached to the chain and was swirling with a bright shining blue-white substance .

His grace.

Dean took a deep breath , before he took it from his dad.

He looked at his father and dad for reassurance , and saw their encouraging and loving smiles, and gave a small nervousness smile back, before taking another deep breath.

Dean raised the necklace above his head .

And then smashed it on the ground.

**_An: ahh cliffy! Sorry, my muse is out for the day, but don't worry! It'll be back from its vacation soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any ideas for good sceanes I should use for when the dramatic plot line is done, please review and tell me what you think should happen, I will use any of them that I can. Review! They make me update faster!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previous :_**

**_Dean raised the necklace above his head._**

**_Then he smashed it to the ground._**

_Now_:

There was a bright flash of light that even Castiel and Gabriel had to shield their eyes from that lasted about a minute.

The light slowly dimmed till it was a small glow that encompassed a medium hight figure that just stood their for a few minutes .

Castiel went to walk toward the figure , wanting to make sure his Newley recovered son was ok, but Gabriel held him back, shaking his head. Of course, he would have to wait till Deanriel recovered all his memories and was able to sort them out. He walked to the bed and sat on it Gabriel following right behind him.

Deanriel slowly gained awareness , and he remembered.

_Newley created :_

_He was a newborn, staring up into his new parents eyes after being created, his small black and gold wings fluttering softly against the blanket made of down angel feathers he was swathed in. He stared into the sapphire eyes of his father, and the gold eyes of his dad. His mismatched gold and sapphire eyes staring at his parents intently, trying to wonder how he came to be. His curiosity large even at this age. _

_He blinked._

_His dad suddenly gained pink hair, his fathers laughter making him smile. _

_10 heaven years ( 1 Human year )_

_He was being taken to see his uncle Michael , for the first time, his slightly larger wings fluttering happily against the black silk shirt and black jeans he was wearing, something humans would come up with soon. Michael had silver wings and eyes, and black hair that was in tiny curls that reached his shoulders, and was tall, with pale luminous skin. _

_"So this is my little nephew, Deanriel is it? Hello little one I am your uncle Michael."_

_Deanriel laughed and clapped his hands together, reaching for one of Michael's silver wings. When he couldn't get to one he pouted, and the next thing they knew a feather was plucked out by the force of the small fledge. _

_Gabriel laughed. This was most certainly his son._

_40 heaven years ( 4 human years )_

_Deanriel was running , trying to hide from the three angry angels trying to catch up with him. He had dyed their wings pink, because they refused to play with him, and told him off. He gave a small squeak as he was picked up, but sighed in relief. It was just his father, Castiel . _

_His father gave him a punishment of no sweets for two days for the prank, but Deanriel could tell his heart wasn't into it._

_100 heaven years ( 10 human years )_

_He just came back from flying lessons, and was sad because he couldn't fly as well as the others. _

_His parents asked him what was wrong, and they told him he would have privet flying lessons with them from now on._

_A week later, he was the best fledgling flyer in heaven._

_150 heaven years ( 15 human years )_

_He was in the library, helping His uncle Michael sort some scrolls and books that had been returned . He noticed a book on different creatures and asked Michael if he could take it out and read it. _

_"As long as you bring it back, you can take it out Deanriel, but make sure you take care of it, we only have one if those." _

_Deanriel promised to take care of it and bring it back._

_And so his thirst for knowledge started._

_170 heaven years ( 17 human years )_

_He just came back from watching the humans. They were interesting . They were perfect in their flaws, and had great capacity for love and forgiveness . They played fun games and had family's and children. They had flaws, but a lot of them try to do better, as he later told his dad, Gabriel. _

_He wondered what it would be like to be human..._

_185 heaven years ( 18 1/2 human years)_

_He had an a fight with his parents, Deanriel wanted to become human, and when his human self died to come home. He wanted to experience what it would be like to be human, to grow old and have children, and a partner, and play games and love, but his parents didn't want to lose him. After a while of fighting, the reluctantly let him go with his plan._

_They helped him to remove his grace, and put it in a glass necklace . _

_Then he fell._

_Now:_

He opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw with his mismatched eyes were his father and dad.

"Deanriel...?" His dad asked slowly.

Deanriel smiled.

"Hello father, hello dad."

Their were two choked sobs from the two and gels before he was thrust into their arms, their wings lightly touching in affection. He pushed back and looked into their eyes and stared .

Then he smirked.

"Well, that plan didn't go as I thought it would, but I'm not complaining." He snapped up a grape lolly and put it in his mouth.

Gabriel and Castiel let out choked laughs. Of course, now they remembered that Gabriel's personality was the most dominant one. Especially his ability to bounce back from almost anything , as well as and endless, and sometimes not needed sense of humour.

Deanriel walked over to the mirror of the room right beside the door. Then did a double take.

He no longer looked like dean winchester .

His golden-blond hair reaches his shoulder in wiry curls, with strands on black occasionally popping up, his left eye was sapphire blue with gold dotting around the pupils, and his right eye was gold with sapphire dotting around the pupil. His cheekbones were high, and his nose straight and aristocratic , and he was tall, as tall as Sam now, and was muscled enough that he could lift over 300 pounds if he was still human, and his hands were large and had long pianist fingers, and his skin was sun-kissed and had a small unearthly glow to it. Then he realized his clothes didn't fit anymore. He smirked, and snapped his fingers.

He was now wearing a ankle-long leather over coat, a black suit and red dress shirt , and leather biker boots, and a black tie. Whoever said that the over coat look was over rated, well, they were idiots. Couse' he rocked it, just like his father. He checked his age and was shocked .

He human age was now 18!

Then he realized that it didn't matter, he looked older than he was anyways.

He turned around, and sighed.

"So... What have my emotionally constipated father and my constantly bubbly sugar high dad been up to lately?"

His dad laughed, but his father gave him a confused look.

They talked for about an hour before he realized it was time to go talk to Sam . He stood up, and walked out the door.

He hoped he survived this.

**An: probably the last update for today , might not be, but for now it is. **

**How do you guys want the meeting to go?**

**Ps: IM FREEEEEEEEE! SCHOOL IS OVER! **


	6. Chapter 6

Deanriel slowly walked down the stairs, deciding he would wait for Sam to notice him before walking into the room.

He stood in the doorway, sucking on his grape lolly, and smirking. Waiting for Sam to notice him.

Sam was looking through an old musty book (not surprising really) that had a Latin title . He noticed he could read it with ease unlike when he was human.

**_' monsters and creatures of the earthly plane; strengths , weaknesses and how to recognize them'_**

Of course Sam would be reading while he waited. But the book did interest him, he would have to read it later. It looked like it had a lot of information . When he was still human, he wouldn't go near a book let alone read it for fun, but now he had a healthy respect for books and research .

When Sam didn't seem like he was going to notice his he coughed, trying to gain his 'little brothers' attention .

Sam snapped his head up at the sound and he gasped.

"Dean? Is that you?" He stuttered out.

Dean smirked before snapping up another lolly, strawberry this time.

" Deanriel now, but yea, it's me Sammy. Looks like your not the taller brother now eh? We're the same hight now."

Sam gapped for a second before he smiled. Yup, that was his brother.

" your such a jerk Dean... Soooo, your an angel now?"

" and your a bitch. And yea, I'm an angel now Sammy, actually, an archangel , got it from my dad but yea, I'm all feathered up. Got the same habit of snapping things up and prams from dad, and love of books and research from father, but I still love you Sammy, I just have a different personality ."

Dean softly snapped his fingers behind his back so Sam wouldn't notice.

Sam didn't even notice that his hair was now as pink as a nion Vegas sign.

"Soo, what's it like, being human than angel suddenly?"

Dean thought for a second before replying.

"It's like... My whole life I felt something missing, you know?" Sam nodded.

"And when I was a kid it always seemed like my family didn't seem right, and I was supposed to be somewhere else, and somewhere, someone wanted me, missed me, but I didn't know who. As I got older I ignored the feeling, but when Cas came around, he seemed familiar, and it felt like coming home ya' know? I felt like I knew Cas from somewhere. And when we first let the trickster, or Gabriel, same thing, except muted. Probably cuz he was trying to hide, but I guess you can't hide from me, when your that close of family. Then I got my grace back, and my memories, and I was complete again."

Sam nodded , a look of awe on his face. She shook his head.

"I just can't believe my brother is actually an angel! And and archangel of that!"

A strand of hair made its way to the from of Sam's face and he peered at it for a second, then made a girls shrieking sound.

"DEAN!"

Castiel and Gabriel came running down the stairs, thinking their son was in trouble.

When Gabriel saw Sam's hot pink hair, he burst out laughing . Even Castiel started chuckling .

"This isn't funny Gabriel! DEAN! Turn it back! NOW!"

"no way Sammy, this is way too funny!"

Then Deanriel started backing away slowly as Sam started advancing on him. Then he ran.

"I'm goons get you for this Dean!"


	7. Chapter 7 authors note

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I really want these written!

1: when the war is won, harry potter realized that he wouldn't get any peace in the wizard ing world. So he changes his name to bobby singer(or John Winchester you choose) and moves to America. When his wife gets killed by a demon, he starts hunting.( you figure out the rest, but he must change his looks to look like that character) If you take this up, start writing as soon as you do, and aim to finish it and update regularly. Pm me or review this chapter if you want to take it up!


	8. Chapter 8

After Deanriel had returned Sam's hair to its shaggy mess, they decided to wait for bobby to get back from his hunt. Bobby was helping an younger hunter by the name if Tory Fitz that was having trouble with a salt and burn, he could not find the remains, and that's where Bobby's researching skills came in.

The creak of the door and the click of a gun being cocked announced his arrival .

" what in the hell are all you idjits doing in my house?"

Sam quickly remedied the situation , calming bobby down and said that Gabriel and Castiel wanted to talk to him.

Bobby was reluctant , but grudgingly Told then to get their feathered asses in the kitchen and talk.

A murmured conversation and a startled 'WHAT?' Later Bobby came walking out of the kitchen with the two angels trailing behind, one with a cheeky grin and the other with a blank face .

Bobby walked to beside Deanriel, and smacked him upside the head, causing Deanriel to almost swallow his lolly. Lime.

"What the heck Bobby? What did I do?"

Bobby frowned at his choice of not swearing, but brushed it off.

"That's for being an idjit who can't even be born before having another world changing situation on im' boy, you better be helpin' out with the research now ya' idjit, I KNOW you can do it now. And you out one prank on me boy, and angel or not, your scrubbing the house from top ta' bottom with your own toothbrush!"

Deanriel gulped, knowing Bobby was completely serious and WOULD make him do that.

"Yes sir, I won't prank you. Can't say anything about Sammy or anyone else though."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at that but conceded .

"And ya' leave any candy wrappers anywhere and it's the same thing boy."

Deanriel nodded. "Yes sir ."

Bobby nodded and walked over to a bookshelf before leaning on it.

" I've got another hunt four you boys, and I guess your to feathered friends too, not like they'll be leavin' anytime soon..." Bobby muttered.

"Anyways, it's a simple salt and burn, down in Fort Collins, a small town about a two days drive from here, spirits been attacking people who try to cross a small bridge in the town park. I already know who it is, Carrie Devon , age 22 , fell over the side of the bridge and snapped he neck, buried in the towns graveyard, right beside the park , which is helpful."

Bobby stared for a minute at them.

"Well? What are ya' idjits waitin' for? The End? Get your feathered asses going , you too Bigfoot!"

They scrambled to get out side, and when Castiel and Gabriel were just about to fly their Deanriel grabbed their jackets.

"Oh hell no, I may not have the same personality I used to had being human yet, but I still respect my baby, were takin the impala , no way by my Gandfather are we Flyin' and Leavin' my baby here. Lets go."

His father and dad reluctantly got in the car. Dean got in the drivers seat, and drove out of the yard. Towards his first hunt as an angel.

**_An: review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_An: I have had a lot of comments on my spelling and grammar , and I know it can get irritating , but I don't have a beta and I have no idea how it works. If anyone wants to tell me how it works and be my beta, feel free._**

Ok, so maybe it was t Deanriel's best idea to take a two day drive to a hunt with his little brother, his dad that was annoying half the time, and his father that didn't get how most humans talked or got a joke. Let alone not being used to staying in a cramped black car in 50 degree weather.

Deanriel gritted his teeth as the argument on why Sam wouldn't eat the candy bar his dad was trying to make him eat.

"C'mon Sammy! Chocolate is good for the soul!"

"No Gabriel ! I don't like sweets as much as you and dean do, I'm not a walking candy factory!"

" I do not understand. Neither Gabriel or my son is a walking candy factory. Candy factory's do not walk, nor do they attach themselves to people. Logically speaking, factory's usually make more than candy in one place. So it wouldn't be singular. If you are trying to say that my son and Gabriel eat to much candy, why don't you just say that?"

His father, the always oblivious angel. Really need to teach him to be human...

"So what? They do eat to much candy! Their going to get fat! I really don't want my brother and his dad to be on the next season of the biggest loser thanks." Sam shot back.

Castiel looked confused for a second , and Gabriel looked indignant.

" Angels will not gain weight Sam , and I do not know why you would not want them to be on a television show dedicated to people who are not very smart, on the contrary , they are quite smart. For his age, my son is considered a genius."

"Yea Sammy, looks like your not the only smart winchester now, jeez first your hight, now your brains. Maybe your bitchface will come next, who knows?"

" I do not understand why you would compare Samuel's face to a female canine Gabriel, he does not have fur nor a muzzle."

Dear grandpa father , can you get any more oblivious ?

" it's a saying Cas ma' man, it means he has a really annoyed and petulant look on his face. But it's more humanly called a bitchface."

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh."

Sam was, naturally , bitchfacing.

" I do not have a bitchface !"

"Oh yea? Then what are you doing now knuckhead?"

"Why you little-"

Ok , that's enough!

" I swear to my grandfather , if you guys don't stop acting like children, ill turn you into one! Napppy's and milk bottles included, so kindly , be quiet, sit down, and STOP ARGUING!" Deans voice steadily rose as he ended his rant.

They all had a deer in the headlights look and shut up right away.

The silence lasted for ten minutes.

" are you sure you don't want a snickers?"

"GABRIEL!"


	10. Chapter 10

an: sorry , not good at case Fics.

Bobby looked up as he heard the distinctive sound of the impala, and went to wait outside on the porch.

Splashing them all with holy water and making them walk through the salt lines and devils traps he sat down and asked them how the hunt went.

Deanriel groaned.

" why by my grandfather , is it that every time I go on a salt'n'burn I get thrown around like a sack of potatoes ? I mean , what the hell is so special about me that I can't get a fucking break?"

Deanriel looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What? Do I look like Brad Pitt or somethin'?"

Sam shook his head.

"No, but it looks like your personality is mixed now."

Gabriel nodded, a slightly disappointed look on his face.

Dean noticed it.

"Hey, dad, don't worry, I still have my other one, its just mixed. But that's good right? Besides , now I don't have to worry about the cops recognizing me for Dean Winchester anymore, I don't look like him, me, whatever , you know what I mean."

Gabriel nodded, a slight grin on his face.

"Ya kiddo, you can also change the way you look too, just like I did to you guys at the mystery spot."

The his eyes widened and he gulped.

Dean had a feral toothy grin on his face.

"Yea, by the way, I still need to get you back for that..."

"Oh shit..."

" I will give you 5 seconds to start running before I prank you to next TUESDAY dad."

"You can't be Sirius -"

"1.."

" come on it was a joke!"

"3"

"Oh shit"

"5. Run ."

" oh shit!"

Gabriel disappeared , and Deanriel disappeared after him.

Bobby had a amused look on his face.

" we'll you tall idjit, dinner ain't gonna foot itself innit'?"

An; sorry for the short chapter. I need more ideas! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**_An: a request from a reviewer: what happened when Deanriel got Gabriel._**

Gabriel was upset. No, he was mad! He was furious!

Ok, he was pouting.

When his son said he would prank him into next Tuesday , he was lying.

It was way worse.

When he tried to snap up a lolly pop, it turned into carrots.

When he tried ice cream, it turned into yogurt.

Chocolate turned into beef.

Cake turned into pork.

And all his sweets became healthy.

He was slowly going crazy.

"Come on kiddo! Please! Show mercy! I promise I'll make it up to you! I'll do anything! " Gabriel was literally on his knees at this point, begging, which he had been doing for an hour at this point. It had been a week without sugar, and Gabriel had had enough.

His son raised an eyebrow.

"Anything?" Deariel Repeated.

"Yes!"

"Ok."

Gabriel almost sobbed in relief!

"Thank you!"

Gabriel snapped up a lolly and carefully put it in his mouth, when it stayed sugary , he relaxed.

Then he noticed the smirk on deans face. Oh shit, he did say he would do anything...

"I want you to clean Bobby's house from top to bottom, clean and tune up the impala, and cook dinner for a week. "

Oh. Well that didn't seem to hard, all he had to do was use his -

"Without powers."

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day.

Today he was bringing his father to a bar and getting him piss drunk. Deanriel didn't care how long it took or how much booze it took, they were getting his father loss drunk and getting that constant stick out of his ass.

Why? Because he needed to relax. Even when they were all relaxed, even Castiel stood( or sat) stiff as a board. And he refused to drink alcohol or eat anything.

So here they were , Gabriel Bobby , Sam and himself, pushing (almost literally ) his father into a bar.

It was a small place, not much in it, or people. It was old, with paint peeling and run down tables and chairs, and a few booths, one of which was empty. The owner was a hunter, and mostly hunters went here. The owner had runes and sigils carved into the wall to prevent humans fighting humans, but if was a demon, well, a demon would be less stupid if he walked into Ellen's bar and asked if he could posses her. The carvings were carved in such a way that it would look like art to anybody else, but to hunters, they knew that they were safe.

If there was a male version of Ellen Harvell, Stephen Carter would be it. He had a daughter that was twenty, he name was Faith, and her mother and his wife died when she was attacked by a demon in his own bar. That's how he started hunting. Much like Sam and Dean, she was raised in the hunting world. She didn't take crap from nobody, and if you hit on her , she would hit you back so hard you would be seeing stars for a week. That's if you lived. And if you did, then Stephen would finish you off. Stephen and faith looked very alike, except for their eyes. While Stephen had ice blond hair and hazel eyes, Faith had Ice blond hair and Lavender eyes she got from her mother, a truly unique colour.

Walking into the bar they grabbed a booth closest to the door. Sam went to Stephen to tell him what has happened recently , before he started asking who they were. A raised eyebrow was all Sam got before Stephen called Faith over and explained to her. Another raised eyebrow, and a snort was heard by the three angels.

" figures that bonehead would get into to trouble before even being born. Doesn't surprise me that angels are real either. There's demons, why not angels? If there is dark there has to be light. Ying and Yang and all that shit ya' know?"

Sam went and sat back down while Faith followed behind.

Deanriel grinned at her.

"Hey faith, now that you know what's happening, I can tell you my plan. My father," He motioned to Castiel and she nodded.

"Needs to loosen up. So! I came up with a great plan. To get him drunk off his feathery ass!"

She snorted, then grinned.

" ten bottles of out strongest stuff comin' right up, I need to see this!"

30 bottles later...

"And then I said to Balthazar , this was when we were kids, as humans call them, ' fuck off you assbutt!'"

Dean laughed , seeing his father drunk off his mind was fun.

An hour , a dubstep , Harlem shake and a gandom style dance later, his father had passes out.

Deanriel and Gabriel carried him out of the bar and into the car, a chuckling Sam and a outright laughing Bobby following behind.

They put him on the couch. And while Sam and bobby went to bed, the waited till Castiel woke up.

He was so gonna feel this in the morning.

_**An: another request from smilesAlot !**_


	13. Please consider!

An: not a chapter, but I would love it if someone would write one for both of these challenges, the only thing I want is the x men one to be non magic and be mentioned in them both. Pm me or review if you want to take it up. You also have to be dedicated and update regularly . Plz?

potter , or howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from a orphanage ) told him his father was Logan howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in strykers dam since he was 5 years old, teached how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adimantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy lebaeu . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and touters him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But their was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After monthes of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

2. harry IS tony stark and Howard stark after running away after the war and becoming the master of death, he was always a genuise , he just didn't show it, becouse it would ruin dumbles idea of a meek unintelligent little saviour.


	14. Note

I'm am sorry to say that i will not be continuing my stories until at least six of my challenges are taken up with at least five chapters each I have hit writers block and in need to think for a bit rand that will help.i Am very sorry but if you want to see more you know what to do.

-Gabrielle Lucy Di'Angelo


	15. Note part two

**_These are things that I would like to see written before I continue my Fics. All of them would be preferred._**

1. When Logan gets hurt bad enough that his healing factor shuts off, remy starts to worry. Ad that's another worry, why is he worried?

2. When certain things come to light, Logan finds out that gambit is his son, when gambit gains a new power, it makes that fact obvious. When remy gets kidnapped by stryker , he gets the adamantium put in. Escaping, remy finally gets back to the mansion, but remy is having trouble getting better from the memories. Then he gets sick. (not regecting the adamantium ) and he keeps getting worse. Will remy live to get to know his newly discovered father?

3. Logan gains jeans powers after the events of alkali lake, and HE now holds the Phoenix within himself.

4. Logan never met the x-men first, he met magneto first. So he joins the brotherhood.

5. What if Logan had one more power than his claws and healing? What if it was something like rogues? Except he kept it permanently and didn't hurt the person he touched, and controls it? What if Logan met the magneto before the x men? And joined him because of a betrayal ? ( he remembers his past.)

6. What if harry was not born a wizard, but a mutant? what if harry had a brother named victor? what if Harry and Victor were abandoned by lily and james? what if they were adopted by the howletts and creeds? what if harry... was wolverine?

7. what would happen if harry was actually the son of magneto and twin brother to Peitro? and had both their powers? and joined them and the brotherhood?

if harry was magneto?

9. what if harry was victor creed?

if harry was gambit?

11. what if harry was pyro?

if harry was lance/avalanche?

if harry was logans son? having the same powers? and got kidnapped and experimented on after being betrayed by the wizardIng world?

Xander Harris started being able to do moves even Buffy was not able to do, he just shrugged it off as a fluke. When he started being able to charge objects with kinetic energy, he started to worry. But when his eyes turned to a red on black color, and memories of his father, Remy laBeau came to the surface, as well as getting kidnapped by demons and having them erased just so tony harris could pay off a debt he owed , he got mad. With his looks back they way they were,( pretty much a copy of remy but younger) he finds his father. Joining the x-men, he fight off a new enemy, magneto.( Xander was kidnaped during season 3 and his memories messed with so he thought that was his life.)

lily and James potter looked at their newborn son Harry James potter, they felt pride, but when the newborn opened his eyes, all they felt then was disgust , his eyes, red on black, was the sighn of a mutant, when his hair eventually changed to light aburn color, it was the last straw, their child was a mutant, and James knew that this child was not his own. Lily had cheated on him with a man named remy labeau. And so they dropped him off at the thieves guild with a note saying who the father was and the new name that fit him; Damian Remy Labeau. Growing up with his father in the thieves guild, he turns into pretty much exact duplicate of his father, powers and all. When they eventually meet the x men, Damian meets Logan, and he is instantly in love, but only Logan knows why, becouse they are mates. ( when Harry was conceived remy was 15 so by the time they meet the x men remy is 35 and Damian is 20.)

potter , or howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from a orphanage ) told him his father was Logan howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in strykers dam since he was 5 years old, teached how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adimantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy lebaeu . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and touters him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But their was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After monthes of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

: marvel and avengers and Xmen

Character : Deadpool and Loki

Story line: Loki and Deadpool are Harry's parents

Plot: when Loki used his lady Loki form and slept with Deadpool, he forgot he could get pregnent , so he disguised himself as lily potter and changing many people memories ,and after the attack that Halloween night, ran away, everyone believing them dead, continued on their way. Loki runs to Deadpool and they both raise him. How will the avengers and the x men react when a eighteen year old boy comes to their doorstep and says his father is dead, but he has to wait for him to come back whole his mom Loki, is on Asgard ? (Harry is as insane as Deadpool but has lokis personality as well)

2 days ago

18. Harry potter has always been a genius but due to the durslys not letting him get better grades, he toned it down. When the Final battle is done, and all of the people he cared about dead, he runs, eventually realizing he became the master of death, and is now immortal . Taking on the alias Howard stark, and later, Howard's 'son' Tony Stark. Even S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know.


	16. Note part three

1. Harry must be a fallen angel, but it must be a totally thought up angel, and he HAS to be an ARCHANGEL!

2. All of the other ArchAngels must be protective of him, INCLUDING LUCIFER!

3. He is Lucifer's twin , meaning his looks MUST CHANGE! INCLUDING THE EYES AND HAIR! (blond hair, Ice blew eyes, The hair is not short but not long either, do with that what you will!)

4. he has already graduated Hogwarts.

5. Dumbledore Knew.

6. back on the twin thing, he is as bright and as gorgeous as Lucifer, but is the most powerful.

7. Harry/Male character is a MUST!

8. everyone Harry knew died in the war, and is the last wizard or magical creature from the wizarding world left.

9. since he is the last, he has no money, he lives on the streets, and one of the archangels find him and reconize him for who he really is.

10. and finally, as soon as he meets that archangel, he remembers.

11. you figure out the rest.

•~•~•~•~•|•|•|••|•|•|•|•|~•~•~••'

Nephilim!Harry

gabriel/Harry

Harry is raised by Balthazar

Harry is as powerful as Michael

Black hair , but GOLD eyes

Hair will not a messy rats nest. ( that gets old super fast. As well as no hair down to his waist, also getting old.)

Will not be short( also getting old) also will be musceld (again, skinny and malnourished gets old)

Harry will have known lucifer before he fell, so he knows what it is like to see a kind lucifer

•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•|•|•|•~•~•~•~•}•}•}•}•~•~•~•~•~•

1. Harry is biologically john and Mary Winchesters son.

2. He grows up with them.

3. An AU verse were there is no wizarding world .

4. Harry was the one the yellow eyed demon attacked at six monthes, so he has powers, but NOT VISIONS! Anything else is fine.

5. Harry is the one who goes to collage and dates Jess .

6. Harry is Lucifers vessel

7. Sam never existed.

8. Call him anything but Harry. Hadrian would work but other things would too. But to NOT shorten then name to Harry, it's getting old.

9. Different hair style ie. not a messy rats nest.

10. I want NO Harry/Dean

11. Harry/ the trickster aka Gabriel would be preferable. Any angel will do.

12. The plot line must stay the same except for the changes above.

13. You must be willing to finish this and update regularly .

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~••••••••••#•#•#•#•#•#•

1. In the wizarding war everybody died so he is the last of his kind

2. Harry changes his name

3. His powers changed to be more angelic, but he does not know that their angelic, he just thinks they are stronger

4. He is the son of lucifer and Michael as a peace treaty.

5. He was born before lucifer completely fell, so the war would stop and michael would not lose lucifer to hell.

6. Raphael is the devil satan whatever you want to call it .

7. Dumbledor time jumped and stole him, giving him to the Dursley's and saying he is lily and James son after D killed them and temporarily destroyd LV .

8. You figure out the rest

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•[•_•[•_•_•_•_•\•\•\•\•\•\

10 years after the war that wiped out the magical world exept himself,(of course, he is never normal is he?)Hadrien James Potter was walking through a field when he came across a gigantic stunning tree. Feeling the imense power coming from it, he places his hand on it. A bright flash of light that would have blinded any other flashed , blasting Hadrien to the ground, memories running through his head, he remembers who he is, Hadrieniel , the youngest and most loved of the archangels, the Archangel of death. Fate really had a way of screwing him over didn't it?

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•[•[•[•[•[•[•[•[•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ •_•_•_

These are the other ones I would like written.


	17. Chapter 13

Deanriel was sitting in Bobby's living room, watching a show called 'river monsters' watching as the guy tried to figure out what type of thing ate a guys face off and killed him, dismissing the red bellied parana (sp?) only to find out that was the thing killing things.

When the end credits rolled he had time to think.

Things had really changed. Just a few weeks ago they had stopped the apocalypse . Well, not really. Lucifer refused to fight when he realized his nephew was dean Winchester, and loved this planet.

That's another thing, lucifer had thought him dead when he wasn't found. And so , he thought that it was the humans fault that he he died, because they ensnared him, and he fell to become one of them. He came to one conclusion.

The apocalypse was his fault.

If he never fell, lucifer would never had started the war.

He family would not have been ripped apart.

He wouldn't have met Sam...

Snapping out of his thoughts, he felt a shift on the couch, and looked to the side and saw his father, Castiel, staring at him with concern. His father raised his hand, and rubbed his fingers under his eyes , then pulled away, wetness on his fingers.

Only then did he realize he was crying.

His father opened his arms, and Deanriel jumped into them, the dam breaking and his tears flowed steadily down his face, huge chocking sobs racking his large frame. Castiel kissed the top of his head and rested his cheek on the area afterword. He rubbed his back, whispering that it would be fine, that he was here for him, they all were, and it wasn't his fault.

He eventually fell asleep in his fathers lap.

He dreamed of pink wings and silver feathers .

**_AN: I am now making this story a collection of one shots. If you want more, you will have to give me ideas, this was the last one I had. I would love if you guys could take up any of my challenges! I'm extremely bored and I have just finished my seventh day of quitting smoking, so I need a distraction, pm me or review your ideas or what challenge you want to take up! Thank you!_**

**_-Gabrielle _**


	18. Chapter 14

Lucifer sighed as he walked up to his nephews room. He could hear a tv and the rustling of papers, and AC/DC pumping in the background . He could also hear the numerous candy wrappers that Deanriel had dropped on the floor and left there, to cought up in his researching . Ever since he realized that his memories of dean Winchester only had the most basic creatures known, he vowed to know every single one, their strengths , weaknesses , everything. And he hasn't come out of his room since. That was a month ago.

Knowing that if he knocked, he wouldn't be allowed in, he just opened the door and entered the room. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

There was candy wrappers covering every inch of floor, coming up to a persons ankles, papers everywhere, glasses strewn everywhere a numerous bottles of alcohol on every inch of a surface that wasn't the floor, except the table Deanriel was currently working at.

Deanriels head shot up at the sound o his uncle entering, and narrowed his eyes.

"Your not getting me out of here! I need to know all this! I need it!no! What are you-"

Lucifer slowly leaned forward and touched his temples with each hand.

Deanriel collapsed .

When he woke up, he would have all the information on all things evil , but he would feel like crap.

He also will be cleaning his room.

An- review! I need more ideas!

Ps. If anyone wants to take up this challenge that would be great!

Nick fury was a man that did not put up with much. But when Howard stark died along with his wife in a car crash , and left him with his year old son, nicks godson, to raise as he wished, he decided he would do much better than Howard. He would raise him with love and compassion, and have him train with the best shield had to offer , Clint Barton and the black widow, to best shield agent ever. As tony grows older so does his skill. And the council wants fury to have him join the avengers initive (but not as iron man) (stark industries has collapsed after the death of the Starks, as stane could not deal with the company)


End file.
